Crushed Love
by Megan Karste
Summary: Flora is a Normal Girl Who Goes To Gardenia High, She Has a Crush On One of The Popular Boys But He Once Broke Her Heart Will She Take The Risk Again.
1. FlashBack

~FLASHBACK~

**FLORA POV**

School was so annoying I hated it, the only thing that kept me going was Helia Knightly, The Cutest And Most Handsomest Boy In School. Helia sat next to me in English I was going to tell him that I like him at lunch.

The Bell rang and it was lunch time, my friend Bloom Sparks was dating one of his friends Sky Eraclyon so I sat with her because sky was sitting with Helia and Bloom was sitting with Sky. Bloom kept nudging me with her elbow every time she looked at me.

"So Flora how are you" Helia Said finally breaking up the awkwardness

"Oh im good how about you" I said with a smile on my face

"Pretty good but Mrs Griselda Doesn't stop bugging me with the history project" he said

I Giggled "So…." I Said Starting the Awkwardness Up Again

But it was too late, Ashlyn Came and sat next to Helia clinging onto him.

"Hey Helia, I was wondering if you want to come back to my place and help me with my math homework" Ashlyn Said

"Sure, I'd Love to help Ashlyn" Helia Said

"Ashlyn Just Go away stop running everything" I said without Knowing

Everyone on the table looked at me

"Did I just say that out loud" I Blushed

Everyone Nodded

"Flora just go back to your little hideout and leave US ALONE you stupid bitch" Ashlyn Said

"Why don't you go home Ashlyn, Oh wait you don't have one cause you're a orphan" I Said

Oh No I just realised what I said oh no im in deep shit no one knew she was a orphan I thought

"YOU BITCH" Ashlyn Screamed Whilst She was getting up on the table

"I'm so sorry I just realised what I said Ashlyn"

"TO HELL WITH YOUR EXUSES WHY ARE YOU EVAN HERE FLORA" Ashlyn Exclaimed

"WHY CANT I BE HERE IT'S A FREE COUNTRY" I Said

"FLORA YOUR ONLY HERE CAUSE YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HELIA EVERYONE KNOWS IT" Ashlyn Said

I Stepped Down of The Table And Ran Out of The Cantine, Everyone Knows I Like Helia Now.

Helia Chased me Out Of The Cantine "FLORA" He Said

I Turned Around With tears In My Eyes " Helia"

"Flora, You Might Like me But I Don't Like You In That Way, Im Sorry" He Said

I Looked At him with tears in my eyes " Sorry To Have Wasted Your Time Helia" I Said And Ran Of


	2. 2 Years Later

Flora POV

(FLORA IS NOW 16)

I Woke Up To the Sound of My Little Sister Rose Banging On My Door, I Went To Go Open It And two Little Girls Came Running In And Started Jumping On My Bed.

"ROSE WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I Screamed

"Sorry Flora but Its Saturday and You Promised You Would Play With me And Jamie" Said Rose in a Small Voice

Jamie Was Rose's Best Friend Forever And Ever With No Exception As Rose Says It Like That, She was Also Helia's Little Sister, And Guess What THEY ARE ALSO MY NEIGHBOURS!.

"Yeah Flora You Promised and You Don't Ever Break Your Promises" Said Jamie

"Girls I Have Homework to Do Why Don't You Just Ask Mum"

The Girls Walked Out Of My Room in a Disappointing Way

"Maybe Tomorrow" I Exclaimed As They Went Outside

I Sat Down On My Desk and Started Doing My Homework, Suddenly I Got a Text

I Read the Text out loud "Come to Stella's Summer Bash Next Saturday At 5pm don't Be Late"

"Uhh, Helia's Probably Going to Be There, It's Hard Enough trying To Avoid Him In School And Now Out Of School" I Said

I Went Towards My Window To Shut It But Then I Heard Something.

"Hey Flora" Helia Said Helia's Room was Right Opposite My Bedroom Window.

I looked out and gave Him A Dirty Look

"Oh So Now You Talk To Me after 2 Years of Ignoring Me" I Said With Attitude In My Voice

"Alright Just Saying Hey to My Neighbour what's a Guy Got to Do to Get Credit Round Here" he said

"Just Go Away Helia" I said whilst shutting My Window and Closing My Curtains.

Why would Helia start talking to me after 2 years! I thought

I went downstairs to get my breakfast , "Hey Flora" My mum and dad said

"Hey Mum Hey dad" I said with a fake Smile on My Face

" Would you like something to eat" My Mum Said

"Yes Please" I Said

"How About Toast, Bacon, Eggs And some orange Juice" My Mum said

"That Would be great" I said whist sitting down on the breakfast bar.

"Did You hear the good news Flora" My dad said With a Smile On his face.

"What" I said

"The Neighbours have invited us For Dinner Tonight" My Dad Said

I dropped My Toast on My Plate "w...What! Please Tell Me It's Mrs Morrison"

"No Its Mrs And Mr Knightly" My dad said

"OH NO!" I Screamed

I Ran upstairs and Sat on my bed, I Heard a Knock on My Door

"Sweetie Can I Come In" My mum said

I Wipes My Tears Away With My Cushion "Umm yeah" I Said

My mum came in and saw my makeup was ruined "Sweetie, I Know your annoyed at Helia but It's Time to forgive and forget" My Mum said

"Mum he broke my heart I can't just forgive him and forget about it" I said

"Come to the dinner tonight, and if you still don't want to forgive him then you don't have to but you haven't talked to the guy in 2 years" My Mum said

"Alright Mum I'll give it a go" I said

"That's my Girl, oh and can you collect Rose from James House" My Mum said

"can't Rose walk home on her own I mean shes right next door and she is 6 years old" I said

"Remember the last time we let her Come home, she wondered off , god knows where"

I Giggled "Alright Mum" I Said


	3. Familiar Faces

**HELIA POV**

Flora is coming to my house tonight what the hell am I going to do, it is so awkward between me and her.

"HELIA" My mum Screamed

"WHAT" I Screamed Back

"YOUR FRIEND ASHLYN IS HERE" My Mum Screamed

"Uhh, Ashlyn what does she want" I Said

Ashlyn Came Running up the Stairs and Entered My Room

"Hey Helia" Ashlyn Said

"Oh Hey, Did You Need Something" I Said

"Yea I accidentally Left My French Book Here" She Said

"More Like Deliberately" I said Under My Breath

"What Did You Say?" She Said

"I said umm, err nothing it doesn't matter" I Said

"Oh Okay Do you want to see me out" She Said

"Yeah Whatever" I exclaimed

**FLORA POV**

I Put on My White Coat with a Black Belt and I Put on My Uggs, cream Scarf And Black Mittens.

I Walked Out Of My House And Started Walking Towards Helias House.

I was Just About to Ring the Door Bell When Helia Opened the Door

I Gazed Into His Midnight Blue Eyes and He Gazed Into My Emerald Green eyes but Then I Saw Ashlyn Behind Him.

"Flora, What Are You Doing Here" Ashlyn Said

"I'm Collecting My Little Sister" I said whilst I was Leaning again the door frame.

"Hmphh!" Ashlyn Said

"JAMIE, FLORAS HERE TO PICK UP ROSE" Helia Shouted

"OKAY" Jamie Said

"Rose Came Running Down the stairs"

"FLORA" Rose Hugged Me

"Come on Rose Lets Go Home" I said

"Bye Rose see You Tonight" Jamie Said

I Looked at Helia and he looked at me

"See You Later Then" I Said

"Yeah see you later" He Said

I Walked Away

**ASHLYN POV**

"Why will she see you tonight Helia" I Said

"Because her family is coming Round for dinner" Helia Said

"Oh wow I bet she planned it" I Said

"Actually My Mum planned it" Helia Said

"Oh" I said

"Anyway, I have to go to football Practise see you Tomorrow Ashlyn" Helia Said"

"Oh right Bye" I said as he Closed the Door.

I walked onto The Pavement And I saw Flora And Rose Go into the House Next door To Helias.

"OMG THERE NEIGHBOURS HAHAHAHA, IM SO GONNA TELL EVERYONE IN SCHOOL AND FLORA WILL BE EVEN MORE HUMILATED"


End file.
